High Council of Evil
De High Council of Evil is een groep van 15 personen met de meeste macht in de Forces of Evil, met als hoofd de King of Evil (Ganondorf). Leden Ganondorf Dragmire, The King of Evil Ganondorf is de King of Evil en de hoogste persoon van the forces of evil. Alleen luistert niet iedereen naar hem. Hij is oud en verdeelt de staatspot. Hij heeft geen leger en dient ook niet in één omdat hij de fucking baas is. Hij vecht met twee patserzwaarden. Dagolus Netherstorm, The Demon King Lord Dagolus is de leider van the Legion of Darkness en de Demon King. Hierdoor dus ook koning van de onderwereld. Hij is de vader van Erik en Absolus en vecht met een patserzwaard. Hij is de eerste zoon van Tenebrus. Khazoth Netherstorm, Lord of Corruption Khazoth is de middelste zoon van Tenebrus. Hij is niet helemaal goed bij zijn hoofd. Galderos Netherstorm, Lord of Destruction Galderos is de jongste zoon van Tenebrus. Hij is aggressief en vaak chagrijnig. Erik Netherstorm, Lord of Deception Lord Erik is een van de leiders van de Legion of Darkness. Hij heeft een superioriteitscomplex van hier tot Tatooine. Hij kan extreem goed vechten met zijn broadsword. Hij houdt ook van bier en is de vriend van Zelda en de zoon van Dagolus Absolus Netherstorm, Lord of Hatred Lord Absolus is ook een van de leiders van de Legion of Darkness. Hij is tevens de enige die meer pervers is dan Roy Koopa. Hij vecht met twee sabels. Zelda Netherstorm, Erik's girlfriend Zelda is de vriendin van Erik, bij gebrek aan geweldige prestaties is dit ook haar titel. Ze was de prinses van hyrule totdat ze Erik ontmoette. Toen liep ze over en ging ze ook minder kuttige jurken dragen. Ze is de zwakste van the high lords of evil. Amber Winterthorn, Absolus' girlfriend Amber is de vriendin van Absolus Netherstorm, Dark Tim, Galactic Emperor Tim is een extreem geavanceerde A-I core en de leider van de Dark Tim Empire. Hij heeft meerdere superwapens en een enorme hoeveelheid ruimteschepen. Hij schept hier ook graag over op. Hij heeft het niet zo op Zelda en vecht met technologie. General Talos General Talos is Dark Tim's second-in-command. Bowser Koopa, King of the Koopas Bowser is een bijna onverwoestbare koopa en de leider van The Koopa Troop, hij is ook de vader van de koopalings. hij heeft obesitas en darmklachten. Bowser is heel erg gek op macht maar ook redelijk dom. Hij heeft namelijk hetzelfde wijf al veel te vaak gekidnapt Ludwig von Koopa, Heir to the Koopa Throne Ludwig is de zoon van Bowser en een beste kerel. Hij houdt ook van bier, maar ja wie niet. Hij is de erfgenaam van de koopa troon en dus ook van de koopa troop. Hij is ook heel intelligent, het probleem is alleen dat dit voor hem ook niet nieuw is. hij gebruikt ook heel veel gel. Kamek, The Royal Nerd Kamek is een oude tovenaar met een kromme rug. Hij is naast Max de enige nog levende, bekende, blood mage. Hij is een extreme nerd, vandaar zijn titel en hij bekijkt liever boeken dan dat hij een flikker uitvoert. Hij is verder wel een beste kerel. Category:High Council of Evil Category:Forces of Evil